elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Erikur
Erikur is a Nord serving as Thane to the Jarl of Solitude, Elisif the Fair. Melaran, an Altmer who specializes in Alteration, serves as his housecarl. Background He can usually be found in the Blue Palace or his home, located in the city. He says he has "a stake in almost anything important in Solitude." The "Protected" Shadowmark can be seen on his doorframe. Relationships During "Diplomatic Immunity", Erikur expresses affection for the Bosmeri waitress, Brelas, and stares at her throughout the party. If Brelas is spoken to, she comments on the fact. Erikur can be used as a distraction during the party, if the Dragonborn promises to have Brelas "meet" with him in his quarters later. Whether or not the Dragonborn does this, Erikur provides the distraction. Gisli, another resident of Solitude, is his resentful sister. Gisli lives with him at their house. Interactions Diplomatic Immunity Erikur appears at the Thalmor Embassy during the party, and can be used as a distraction. The Dainty Sload Erikur is the client for this Thieves Guild quest. After being cheated by the captain of the Dainty Sload, Erikur contracts the Thieves Guild to frame him for possession of the illegal drug Balmora Blue. Killing him prior to the quest will render it impossible to complete. By extension, the achievement "One with The Shadows" cannot be collected with him dead. Other interactions Killing Erikur causes hired thugs to come to a city that the Dragonborn is in shortly after, and the thugs drop a contract. The letter tells the Dragonborn that his sister, Gisli, paid the thugs. Entering Solitude after this opens special dialogue with Gisli. In some cases, the Dragonborn may receive a letter from Gisli saying, "We both know you killed him. Thank you for killing him, he will not be missed." Killing him may also cause his housecarl Melaran to send a letter of thanks to the Dragonborn. After killing Bryling, Erikur sends the Dragonborn a letter, saying "Thank you for killing her, she will not be missed". Quotes *"The Imperials are good for business, and business is good for Skyrim." *"I understand what's best for Solitude... and Jarl Elisif knows it." *''"Half of the businesses in Skyrim owe me money, I own the rest. I practically run Solitude already."'' *''"I must simply return to the court, they simply can't make do without me."'' *''"Bryling's obsession with honor and tradition is quaint... But politically irrelevant."'' Trivia *Sond (Adult) and Briehl along with generic bandits have facial features that resembles Erikur. *Erikur admits to having a weakness for Bosmer women, but he does not make any comments if the Dragonborn is a female Bosmer. *He may be found speaking with Melaran about elven weapons that he wants to sell. He mentions that he could sell them to the Stormcloaks, meaning that he is not as devoted to the Empire as he says, although it may be the contrary, given than elven weapons, being Altmer-manufactured, are often viewed with disdain by the Stormcloaks. Bugs *Sometimes, he appears to be underwater east of the Blue Palace. Talking to him underwater is not possible. If this happens, use the console code player.placeatme 00013272. *Even if the Stormcloaks win the Civil War and capture Solitude, driving the Imperials out of Skyrim, Erikur will still say "The Imperials are good for business, and business is good for Skyrim." *He may not appear at Elenwen's party. If this happens, the player will need to get a drink from Malborn and give it to Razelan or Ondolemar. Either of these can then be asked to create a distraction. Appearances * es:Erikur ru:Эрикур de:Erikur Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters